The proposed work involves the purification and characterization of the peptidoglycan synthetic enzymes of Bacillus megaterium and Escherichia coli. In the recent past we have developed the solubilization of the synthetic enzymes using cholate and the reconstitution by dialysis into active liposomes. We have also found that the enzymes have been dissociated into molecules with sizes sufficiently small to be likely to be separated proteins. We have already purified the N-acetylglucosaminyl transferase and we are on the way to purify the polymerase from B. megaterium. We will continue with the purification of the polymerase at which point we will turn either to the cross-linking enzymes of B megaterium or we will proceed with the enzymes synthesizing the uncross-linked peptidoglycan of E. coli. In this context, we have also begun the purification of the E. coli polymerase and we see no obstacles for completing the purification.